Damned If I do Ya
by SoSoSamMarri
Summary: ClarexReese Old couple but I love them. First FanFic so... summaries aren't my thing yet sorry... but please read. I will eventually add characters from season 10.
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said. This is my first. Be gentle ;). Heehees.**

**So this is before season 10. About 3weeks post KC Clare breakup.**

* * *

Clare's POV

She hoped Alli was right.

That another makeover- one that was way more drastic- would help.

Clare and Alli spent the weekend recreating her image.

Alli insisted this was what Clare needed.

It would show KC what an idiot he was for dumping Clare for Jenna the easy, fake, backstabbing, overdone, Barbie.

This new and improved Clare would have guys looking twice. Clare would have a jump on finding someone new and be able to get over KC and that bitch (heehees) Jenna.

So Alli said.

Clare was positive that this most certainly wouldn't work. That a haircut, contacts and new wardrobe couldn't fix her broken heart.

On Monday morning Clare went to school with short, curled hair that was a light brown-ish and reddish color. She had in contacts that allowed more of her face to show with the absence of her glasses. They brought out her b-e-a-u-t-iful blue eyes out of hiding.

She wore a baby blue tank and a short- but not too short- jean skirt with a pair of shiny black flats.

Basic and beautiful- or as Alli put it, and most would agree, simple and hot!

Alli was right about the second glances. Better put, gawks from guys and glares from girls that felt threatened.

Clare tried to pull false confidence from the pain and anger she still felt.

It worked while she walked down the Degrassi halls to her locker, well aware of the stares. She couldn't help but blush and smile from the attention. It was actually kinda nice. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

She was about twenty feet away from her locker in the not so crowded hallway when she spotted KC and Jenna eating each others faces at his locker. His locker that was located right next to hers.

Oh joy.

Everything was real again and flooded into her head.

She was hit with so many different emotions in a rush that for a second she didn't feel anything. It was a nice second.

The two people that had hurt her so badly were happily together. She felt like they were mocking her.

She wanted to turn around, run, go home and take off her ridiculous outfit, but she didn't. Instead her feet had her walking past her locker without even stopping.

Right before she past by, KC and Jenna detached long enough to take notice to Clare.

Jenna looked shocked but her expression quickly changed to one of annoyance. Clare's inner smile shined.

KC was barely able to choke out "Clare?"

She walked past without fully focusing her eyes on either of them.

On the outside she looked unbothered by it all. On the inside she was breaking down.

She found herself walking toward the ever peaceful Zen garden. She looked inside to see that it was, luckily, unoccupied and not many people were around the area.

She opened the door and took a seat on one of the benches. She sat still and didn't think for a minute.

Slow, silent tears began to track down her cheeks.

Why?

How?

How could they do this to her?

KC was one of her best friends on top of being her boyfriend. Why would he do something that he knew would- that does- hurt her so badly?

Was there so wrong with her that he had to leave her for Jenna?

Jenna.

Jenna was suppose to be her friend.

Clare couldn't believe she'd been so trusting of her. She should have listened to Alli when they first met Jenna. Did Jenna even want to be friends with her or was it just to get closer to KC the whole time?

So much for _friends._

As Clare sat and let her emotions leave through her tears, someone noticed her while they were walking by.

Her tears made him stop. He looked into her striking eyes to see pain and sorrow laced by anger.

He felt bad for her. What had this poor girl so upset? Why did he care?

_Because she looks so alone._

He didn't just feel bad for her anymore. He felt sorrowful. Just by watching such a beautiful girl dispirited, alone, and crying.

He realized he somewhat knew her.

Her name was Clare.

Her hair was shorter and a little reddish and she lacked her glasses, but there was no mistake.

Before he could control himself, he was moving toward the door of the garden and opened it.

Her head rose to se who had entered. She couldn't tell who it was because her tears were fogging her vision, but she was able to make out it was a guy.

Great. Just great.

He sat down and her head went down in embarrassment.

He surprised her and himself by putting his hand on her back and moving it up and down in a comforting movement. He had no idea why he did it but her did. He just wanted her to stop crying.

It reminded her of what her mom did when she was upset from a nightmare.

"Clare?" he asked.

It took her a second but the voice clicked and she knew who was there. And it seriously surprised her.

"Reese? W-what are you doing here?"

Reese?

"I don't really know. I saw you crying I guess."

"Right. Um." She sniffled.

"So…what's wrong?"

"What?" He looked into her wonderful blue eyes.

"You know. What's got you all glum, cutie?"

She gave a half laugh in disbelief at the fact that Reese could even care about her feelings.

"What?"

"It's just…you're not exactly the person I'd even imagined I'd be talking to right now."

"Yeah. Well that makes two of us, eh?"

Clare bit her lip.

"So what _are _you doing here?"

"My question first." He smiled.

Reese?

She searched his eyes. What could be his motives? He looked pretty concerned.

Hmp. She had stop crying by then and wiped away any wetness from her face.

"Well…" She sighed. "He shattered my heart."

"Who?"

She swallowed. "KC."

"How?" How could an ass like that make Clare so sad?

"He dumped me…he dumped me for my _ex_-friend. Jenna." She said the name with disgust.." He chose her…over _me_." She sniffled again.

Reese raised his brows. "Wow."

"Hmmm?"

" I thought he was supposed to be a brainiac. But from what you said he sounds like a big dumbass."

Clare tilted her head to the side.

"Clare, there are things even I wouldn't touch, believe it or not. And Jenna Middleton is one of those things." He paused and looked into her eyes again "Especially if there was something better right in front of my face."

She looked down at her flats. Was this even real? Was Reese, of all people, truly comforting her?

"You mean that?"

"I do."

He looked away. What was he doing? This wasn't exactly his style. But he felt better by doing this. By making her feel better.

Her voice caught up with him.

"Seriously?" She was in total disbelief.

" A girl like that. Total walking disease. Probably has more crabs than a beach." He gave a fake shudder. All Clare could think was _So this is about putting out? Great. _

"But a girl like you has way more to offer. Better things, too."

_So this wasn't all about sex?_

"Like what?"

"Well you're hotter." Then he whispered, "Beautiful"

She almost didn't hear him.

She laughed.

"Hotter? Really?"

"Totally. And-"

_**DIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

They were interrupted by the bell.

"Well I ,uh, guess we should get to class. I should clean up, too." She got up. She looked at him and bit her lip.

"Thank you, Reese."

"Yeah. Anytime." If only he knew the truth to that.

"Bye. I'll see later." She turned to leave.

"Wait." He said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Just. Promise you wont cry. Again."

She smiled and that made him smile.

"I promise."

"Good. Later Clare-bear." He walked past her and out the door but not without winking first.

She gave a pleasant sigh.

He called her Clare-bear. She actually liked it.

She was standing there grinning like a fool when she remembered she had a class to get to.

She rushed down the halls and into the first girls bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and dried it with a paper hand towel.

She looked better. The tear tracks were gone and there was very little pink left in her eyes, the evidence she had been crying was fading. She looked fresh and , like in her eyes, the pink in her cheeks was vanishing.

She hastily made her way to the MI room. As she did she thought of Reese.

Why had he been there to comfort her? He never had told her why. She'd ask him again next time.

Would there be a next time? Did she want a next time?

She decided that she did. She felt he was sincere. Hopefully next time she wouldn't be crying.

She walked into the classroom smiling a smile that made her glow. She wondered if she had a chance with Reese. He _was very _attractive. His eyes were a charming milk chocolate brown. The rest of him was pretty great, too.

Leaving her thoughts, she took a seat next to Alli. She made it a minute before the second bell, which was more than enough time for Alli to question her.

"Where were you?" she said a little harshly.

"Well, hello Alli. I'm doing great and you?" Clare said sarcastically.

"Clare."

She sighed.

"I was in the Zen garden. Geez."

Alli opened her mouth to say something then closed it.

She started again.

"Were you with someone?" she playfully asked.

"Maybe."

"It was a guy! Who! Who?" Alli was grinning.

"Uh, you wont believe me, but-"

_**BRRRIIIIIIING!**_

The second bell signaled class to begin.

"Great!"

Clare laughed and mouth 'later' to her as the teacher began the lesson.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't that bad. If anyone wants more I just need one review saying so. Constructive criticism is highly encouraged. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot I finally stopped being so lazy and updated! I think my house is haunted...**

* * *

"Okay Clare, you've held out on me long enough. Spill."

Clare and Alli were walking into the café.

"It was nothing really, Alli."

"I'll be the judge of that. Ya know this makeover might have worked a little too well."

She was of course referring to the stares and whistles Clare was receiving as they were getting their lunches.

"It's like I don't even exist when I'm standing next to you."

"Please Alli. They're just not use to seeing me…different."

"You mean hot. Hotter than me." Alli felt a little put out.

"Alli." Clare sat her tray on the line and grabbed Alli's shoulders so that she was looking at her. "You are beautiful." she released her. "And I'm just cute."

Alli sighed. "Sorry. This is for you. I'm just being stupid and jealous. You look awesome Clare."

Alli grabbed a salad and Clare grabbed a hamburger.

"But your eat anything and stay skinny thing is really unfair."

"Whatever, Alliii."

They moved on down the line while Reese was walking toward them.

Alli turned back to Clare.

" Anyways, Clare, back to business. So who?" Alli persisted

Clare opened her mouth to speak when Reese reached them and put his arm around her.

"No more tears today, Clare-bear?"

"Clare-bear?" Alli looked questioningly from Reese to Clare.

"oh, hey, Backwoods."

"It's Alli. Um hi…Reese." Alli looked at Clare again, raising her brows

"Uh, nope. No tears. Promise." Clare smiled up at him.

"Good. Seeing you cry is… a real buzz kill."

No way was he going to say how he truly felt about seeing her cry. That it tore him up inside.

" Uh yeah." She looked down at her flats. She thought he might have said something a bit more meaningful.

"Okay Clare." Alli made a gesture to Rees's arm around her. "Explain."

Clare's head snapped back up. "Uh…"

"Clare was feeling blue this morning and luckily I was there to cheer her up."

"You?" Alli could not believe that Reese the bad boy would be able or willing to comfort Clare, or anyone for that matter, in any way.

They walked to a table and sat down, Reese's arm never leaving Clare's shoulders.

"Yeah. Me. Why is that so hard for a niner genius to comprehend?"

"Well…you're…_you._"

"Enlightening." He was so cute when he was being sarcastic.

Alli just looked down at her salad and Reese laughed.

Clare wasn't paying all that much attention because she felt like someone was burning a hole in the back of her head. Reese must have felt it too because he looked back and smirked. All Clare did was cut her eyes behind her just to get the tiniest glance to confirm who she was sure was staring at her so fixedly and scratch the back of her head as if it would make the burning stop. She was making awkward faces when Reese spoke.

" Hey, chin up Baby Edwards. He's an ass and you don't need to let him get to you."

Then he did something that made Clare melt, Alli's jaw drop and off in the distance some gasped.

Reese grabbed Clare's chin, tilted her head up and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

It only lasted a second (sigh) and he pulled away, got up and said, "See you around and ,uh, smile more. You are cute when you do."

He winked at her, turned and walked away.

Reese?

Alli just gaped at Clare for a minute.

Clare was blushing and grinning as she watched him walk away. She caught a glimpse at KC. He looked pissed. Her inner smile shined again.

"D-did that happen? Like really happen?" Alli was in total disbelief.

"I think it did." If Clare's smile got any bigger it would consume her face.

Just then Dave, Wesley and Connor walked up and sat down.

"Did. I. Just see. Reese. Kiss. Clare?" Dave asked.

"Well it's official. I wasn't hallucinating.." Said Alli. "Way to go Clare!"

Clare bit her lip and her cheeks were starting to become slightly red.

"What do you even mean Alli? Reese is just… ugh!" This came from Wesley.

" Oh please, Wesley, just shut up" Alli glared at him then smiled. "Clare can't help the fact that she's irresistible now."

"Please, Alli. I am _not irresistible._" Clare said but she held her grin.

She wished she could hold onto this feeling forever.

Well, most things have to come to an end.

Reese walked to his usual table in the café with the guys; Bruce, Johnny and Fitz.

He felt pretty good. He got to kiss Clare and piss off that loser KC .

"Nice, Reese!" Bruce said as he tried to give Reese a high five that Reese denied him of.

"Well what can I say?" He grinned.

Well, now, he could have said that he was starting to get a little soft spot for Clare and was getting a little protective of her when it came to asshats like KC (of course) and probably some of the very people he hung around. That he was starting to feel _different _just by being around her. He could have said all that but that wasn't Reese. He wouldn't admit to that no matter how hot, cute and beautiful Clare was.

"So how long ya think before you make little miss Saint Clare a lot less holy?" Said Bruce while smirking.

"Okay, first of all, you're an idiot. Second, shut the fuck up, Bruce." Reese tried to keep his irritation absent from his face.

"Oookay. What's your damage?" Johnny asked.

"_What?_"

"You seem bothered by Bruce's normal crudeness."

"Nothing. Clare isn't some girl from the ravine that will just jump in a van after saying 'Hello'. She takes more work. And I don't need him jinxing me."

"Uh-huh. Okay I'll buy that."

Reese wasn't changing already was he?

"Whatever." Was his only reply.

(Beginning of lunch. More a KC POV)

Dave, Wesley and Connor walked into the café and took seats by a grossly making out Jenna and KC. Was that all they did in their "relationship"?

UGH.

"Did you guys see Clare today? She looks totally amazing." Wesley stated.

Jenna and KC detached. Jenna looking angry.

"Yes, I saw her. And I honestly think it's just a stupid cry for attention. Hmp. Don't you KC?" She looked up at him expectantly.

What could he say that was true and wouldn't get him into trouble?

"Uh, well, I, uh, think that, um, she looks, uh, okay I guess… and I can't say I know why she changed…"

"Attention. Obviously. Ugh." She glared at Clare.

What the hell was she up to with this? Was she trying to get KC back?

Jenna just shook her head in irritation.

"Whatever! Who cares anyways?"

"Well just about half the student body. The male half. And if I wasn't so set on Alli, well…" Dave trailed off.

"Oh shut up Dave."

KC chose that second to look up and see Reese put his arm around Clare. She didn't shake it off. She actually smiled up at him. What the hell? Was his rival seriously trying to get close to his ex? To Clare? Was she going to let him? Why would she even consider being near that dick? Why did he even care?

"Reese? With Clare?" Jenna had been curious at what KC was looking at and followed his gaze.

"What?" Wesley and the other guys turned around to look.

"Well I didn't know that Reese was desperate. And to go to a prude like Clare?"

KC grunted at Jenna's comment and looked down at his lunch tray.

He raised his eyes to see them sitting at a table not too far away from them, Reese's arm still around Clare. KC just glared and glared at the back of her head. Maybe she'd feel his irritation with the situation. Clare felt his glares. He could tell. So could Reese, who looked back at him and gave him a smirk. And he kissed her.

What. The. Fuck.

Everyone at the table gasped. Wesley looked a little hurt and KC…. Well KC looked liked he was preparing to channel telekinetic powers to make Reese explode. He was flat out pissed.

Why?

_He _dumped _Clare._

Maybe it was just the fact that it was his enemy? Right?

Reese walked away giving KC a triumphant look that made KC's blood boil.

He was going to- had to do something about this.

* * *

**There you have it! I thought it was kinda lame but whatevs. I tried! More reviews please. They make me smile :)**


	3. Falling

**Woot! Update! Finaly! I'm so lazy when it come to typing but I did it! I present to all Chappy three.**

* * *

KC tried to confront her the next morning before bell, but couldn't find her before Jenna showed up. With her attached to his side being near Clare was almost impossible.

He rushed to catch up to her when the lunch bell rang after Algebra 2.

She stopped at her locker like she did everyday.

He took his chance then.

"Clare."

"KC?" _What did he want? _She just didn't have the time for him.

"I-we need to talk."

"About?" She already had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to say and about whom he wanted to say it.

He sighed. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end all peachy. "Reese."

Clare knew it before he even said it. And yet, it still peeved her.

"And why would that be any of your business?"

"Well he's a jerk who probably plans on using you so he can get what he wants."

"And what exactly do you think he wants, KC?"

"You."

"And such an awful thing for a guy to want me?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Clare, you know what I mean by want. He's just bad news."

"Look, KC, you lost-no, you threw away your ability to have a say in anything about the people I hang around or hang around me when you-you dumped me for that-that-that _backstabbing skank!_

He was slightly shocked. Clare never really raised her voice or talked like this.

"Clare, I-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. Now or ever. Just leave me alone. KC!"

Clare had turned to leave in her huff when she collided with Reese.

"Ouch." He looked at her and smiled. "Watch where you're going little Edwards."

"Uh, sorry, Reese." She bit her lip and then smiled up at him.

Reese looked her down and KC made a small growl.

Reese turned his attention to him and raised his brows with a mocking smile on his face.

"Oh, hey, KC. What brings you around?" KC just glared.

Well Clare had absolutely had enough. Driven by anger and a lot of an impulse, she put on a flirty smile and said:

"Hey, Reese, do you wanna go somewhere else? Somewhere a bit private?"

"Clare!" KC said in a harsh whisper.

"KC you have nothing to say that's worth listening to." What a jackass.

"So, Reese?"

He looked KC right in the eye, while KC was giving him the stare of death.

"I'd love to, cutie."

Clare took Reese's hand unsure of where they would even go.

"So…where should we go?" She asked him.

"This was your idea. I would think that you knew the answer to that."

She bit her lip and looked down at her shoes.

"Well I honestly didn't think that far ahead." She wasn't exactly thinking at all. Impulse brought on by anger. Gotta love it.

"Okay then. Well once we get off campus-"

"Skip?" The idea worried her. The thought of skipping had never even crossed her do-gooder mind.

"Well, yeah." He paused and grinned. "Unless you're not up for it."

She thought for a second. It was a scary and exciting thought. There would be consequences from school and when her parents found out that wouldn't be a picnic. But she should be entitled to break a rule once in her life, right?

"Clare? Anyone home?" Clare was snapped into reality to see Reese waving his hand in her face.

"Um it's just that I've never skipped before."

"Shocker. First time for everything, eh?" He smiled and she looked away. Her nerves were killing her.

"But we really don't have to if you don't want to."

She looked at him again. Those eyes (not to mention everything else ;)) made her want to say yes. Well maybe it was time for her to be able to do what she wanted.

She smiled wide and shook her head.

"Let's do it."

"Great."

"So any ideas after we, uh, leave?" He shrugged. "Okay. So we'll just walk. So how are we gonna leave?"

"Well no matter how great my suspicions of Mrs. White, they're not Nazis. They won't kill us for trying to leave, besides it's still lunch so they won't really care."

"Right." This was far from her rule following norm. She was still extremely nerve-racked and Reese picked up on it.

"Don't worry. Just be calm. We won't get in any trouble…much anyway."

Clare groaned.

"Just forget that last part."

They were at the front doors when Clare stopped. She realized she was still holding Rees's hand when he was forced to stop as well. He looked down at their joined hands and very slightly raised his brows. He forgot that she had his. He liked how they fit together. He turned his attention back the reason for her abrupt stopping.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Then let's go."She took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm mentally preparing myself. If you neglected to notice this is kind of a big deal for." She said, her eyes still closed.

"Well it's going to be harder with your eyes closed like that." He laughed at her.

She glared at him but couldn't help but couldn't help but chuckle. It calmed her down a little.

"You're right. Let's just get this over with."

He opened the door and tugged at her hand. She followed him down the steps.

They walked down the sidewalk in comfortable silence, all the while still hand in hand. Clare spotted a park with a playground and swings.

"How about we stop there?"

"Serious?" He gave her a 'You're joking, right?' face.

She smiled up at him and dragged him to the swings. She sat down on one and he sat on the one next to her, their hands finally separating.

"I feel so third grade right now." Reese said.

Clare giggled at his joke. She looked into his eyes. Something about them was so alluring. She just couldn't stop staring into them. In a way the reminded her of Hershey chocolate kisses.

He looked into her gorgeous blue orbs and tried to take them in. He could just try all day. It wasn't such a bad idea either. He looked down a her lips (which she was _not_ biting.) and leaned in.

She turned from him, too nervous from what he was going to do, what she wanted him to do.

"Look, this isn't…well, me. I just…I don't even know you that well." She sighed. "KC was the guy I ever… really kissed, I mean unless you count you and the café but that was a-"

Reese rolled his eyes and kissed her if all but to shut her up. This time she couldn't help but to kiss back. His lips were soft and sweet and she wanted more. She felt him smile against her lips before he pulled away.

"Surprise?" Reese said.

"Uh…yes. Surprise."

"Well now you can stop being all frantic since you kissed back."

Her cheeks got pink. He stared down at her with his amayzing smile. She decided that she really liked his smile.

"I really like your smile." She said.

He half-laughed and said "Thanks. You already know I like yours." He really was coming to like it a lot.

She bit her lip.

"Alli will never let me go uninterrogated about this. She'll probably kill me for ditching her."

"So what are you gonna tell her?" He smirked.

"I don't even know. I'm not sure what's going on." She spoke honestly.

"Well, you're here. I'm here. We're here. Together."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Should I demonstrate again?" He most definitely would _not_ mind.

"Seriously. I mean this was kind of me being impetuous because of KC and his big stupid head. He's just so…UGH! It gets to me even though it shouldn't. But he shouldn't think that he can tell me what to do. _He _dumped_ me. I kinda can't forget it that when he and Jenna are making out everywhere I go!"_

"I'd tell you to calm down but you're pretty hot when you're pissed off."

She blushed. "Yeah. Whatever."

"You don't give yourself much credit, do you?"

"Well, I guess I'm used to being the smart, dull one. My sister, Darcy, is the pretty, outgoing one with tons of friends, style and whose out saving the world. I'm just Clare. There's not much credit to give." She shrugged.

"Hey," He said it softly and grabbed her chin just like before and looked her down quickly, "I beg to differ."

"Okay…differ away."

"You're beautiful and you don't have that orange oompa loompa tan going on."

Clare laughed and gave him a playful punch in the arm. "That's still my sister."

He smirked. " Your smile makes you shine without the mention of your eyes. You don't need to save the world or have a million fake friends. You dress…" He looked her down again and grinned. "Well…"

An enormous blush was beginning to engulf her face.

Did he truly mean it? Why would he say all that if he didn't? Oh. Right. That one thing that all horny teenage boys think about. But everyone knew she was all pure and holy. Hence the nickname Saint Clare. Maybe he meant it. Maybe he wanted a challenge.

Reese couldn't stop the words from coming out but once they did they felt right and true.

He wasn't getting soft was he? This wouldn't be like what happened to Johnny right? Whatever it was he liked but at the same time it scared him.

Clare really thought her negative thoughts wouldn't prove true.

"Well you're not too bad yourself, Reese." She said with a flirty smile.

"Well I'm flattered."

She looked into his eyes again and with a sudden burst of confidence she said,

"Can I asked you something?"

"Ask away?"

She bit her lip.

"When are you gonna kiss me again?"

He was surprised but grinned and moved in closer, but Clare closed most of the gap between them.

As their lips touched Clare was sure that she felt a shock. It was far different than just the tingle of being kissed. It was a shock she was sure she really felt and it took effort for her not to suddenly pull away.

This was already different from their other kisses. This one had quickly deepened and had meaning, passion.

From their lips moving against each others Reese thought he could feel what brought her here with him. He felt her heartbreak, anger, and frustration. He kissed her hard and full as if it would make those feelings leave her. He wondered if she could feel what he was feeling, if she could understand it and if she could explain it to him.

He felt the need to get as close to her as possible. From his swing he leaned further towards her and removed his hands from the chains of the swing. As he went to place his hands on her waist, the seat of the swing flew out from behind him, making him fall face forward on the ground and ruin the ever so perfect moment.

Clare gave a small wince and looked down at him with concern but stayed on her swing.

"Are you okay?"

"Ugh."

She laughed and he sighed heavily.

Way to be Reese. Falling for me already, eh?" She shook her head and stiffed the case of giggles she had.

"Oh ha-ha."

It was weird. Clare was already starting to feel really comfortable around this boy. That was the exact opposite of how things would usually go down when she was around a cute boy she was falling in like with.

Reese never really felt the way he was beginning to feel about Clare when it came to other girls. But then again he never really intended being around girls longer than it took to get what he wanted. He actually enjoyed talking to Clare and just being around her. Kissing was just a lovely added bonus. He was falling for he in more than one way.

"Well, Reese, it was great while it lasted."

"Ugh."

"Come on. Get up." She extended her hand out.

Reese took it and grabbed her forearm as well and pulled her down on top of him.

"Seems the only solution is to get you to fall with me, huh?"

She looked deep into his eyes. They were the most interesting brown she'd ever seen.

"Seems it's not that hard."

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review please! They make me smile like this - :D**


End file.
